


The Best Gift

by NovaCaelum



Category: Bandom, Slipknot, Stone Sour
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim always did love Christmas, and it was so much sweeter to see the look on his boyfriend's face when the gifts were opened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote with [Mariah](http://www.mibba.com/Member/230177/).

Finally, it was almost Christmas yet again; Jim's favorite time of the year. This was the first year he would be decorating the house he now shared his boyfriend and his boyfriend's son. Even better than that though, he was looking forward to spoiling them both rotten. Today, while Corey was out doing a little bit of last minute shopping, Jim was putting the finishing touches on their decorations around the house. When Corey left early that morning, Jim slipped out with Griffin to pick up some fresh mistletoe to put up around the house. When he arrived at the nursery, he headed inside out of the cold to speak to the florist.

"Can I help you, sir?" The young woman asked kindly.

"Yes actually," Jim smiled, "I was wondering how much fresh mistletoe you had."

"Surprisingly, we have quite a bit, we didn't sell quite as much as we did last year. You looking to buy a few sprigs?"

"Uhm...Well, I was thinking several. I dunno, say, about 40 sprigs? I'm putting it up all around the house." He chuckled to himself, excited to get home and put it all up for Corey to see.

"Oh! That sounds really really sweet! I bet whoever you're setting this up for is really lucky!"

"Well, he tells me he is all the time, but I think I'm the lucky one to be honest."

"That's too sweet. I'll get your mistletoe, sir, Andy will ring you up over there and I'll have it right out to you."

"Thanks so much!"

Jim made his way to the counter up front and paid for his order, happy that the florist wasn't judgemental of them like so many others were this time of year. After he paid, he looked around a little with Griffin, more than excited when the florist came out with his mistletoe. He thanked her graciously again and then hurried home to put it all up before Corey got home. Once they got home, Jim happily headed inside with Griffin and placed all the mistletoe on the counter.

"Why'd you get so much?" Griffin asked curiously, "What's it for?"

"It's a decoration, silly. Whenever you end up under the mistletoe with someone, you gotta smooch 'em! It's a trap for your dad." Jim chuckled at the face Griffin made; it was clear that he didn't fully understand.

"How you gonna trap Daddy under it?"

"He's gonna have to kiss me to get around the house, duh!"

"That silly!" Griff giggled, "Will I get kisses too?!"

"Of course, bud! 'Cause we love you!" Jim held up a little sprig of mistletoe over them after setting Griff up on the counter, "Now where's my kiss?"

"I got it!!" Griff jumped up excitedly, giving Jim a big kiss on the cheek and hugging him tight, "Love you!"

"I love you too, Griff," He smiled and tousled the little boy's hair before kissing his head, "Need anything before I start putting these up?"

"Can I have some hot chocolate? And can I help?"

"Sure! I wouldn't be able to do it without you, Griff!"

Jim smiled and set to making hot chocolate while he explained to Griffin how they were going to hang the mistletoe. For a little while, they sat around and enjoyed their cocoa while speculating about what Corey was out buying for them. When they finished up, Jim picked the little boy up and put him on his shoulders, easily going around the house and putting mistletoe everywhere. When they finished, the house was beautiful, and the ceiling was nearly green with mistletoe all around the house. Corey wouldn't be able to go anywhere in the house without giving Jim a kiss; it was the ultimate trap.

Having finished so soon, Jim and Griffin went around the house touching up the decorations and making sure everything was in order. To pass time, they set to baking sugar cookies that they could decorate together. While they waited for the cookies to bake, they sat down to watch cartoons together, still discussing what Corey might buy. Before long, the cookies were done and they were back in the kitchen, happily decorating cookies and singing Christmas songs together.

Not long after they finished decorating and cleaned up the kitchen, Jim heard the door open and Corey step in. He heard him pause at the door to take off his coat, hat, and scarf, waiting eagerly for him to take notice of the addition to their decorations. Unable to wait for Corey to make it to the kitchen, Jim headed towards the door to meet him in the front hall. Just as he rounded the corner, the younger man took notice of what had changed.

"Jesus Christ! Where the fuck did all this come from?!" He asked, looking at all the mistletoe hung just in that area of the house.

"I dunno..." Jim muttered innocently, standing in front of Corey and glancing at the mistletoe above them, "I do know one thing though," He pointed to the ceiling, "You know what that means."

"Well, you're right, you gotta do what you gotta do," Corey said dutifully, pulling Jim down by the scarf he left on and kissing him tenderly, "It's not gonna be easy walking through here...Maybe you should go ahead of me..."

"Oh! I couldn't possibly! Wouldn't want you to...Trip...Or, uh, get lost...Y'know, we better stick together..." Jim nodded knowingly, definitely not planning on letting Corey find himself alone under the mistletoe.

Corey shook his head and chucked at Jim, "I gotta hide these gifts though! I don't want you or the little one peaking, I'm gonna run upstairs and I'll be straight back! I promise," He pecked Jim's cheek, "I'd love one of your amazing hot chocolates, if you don't mind."

"Fine..." Jim reluctantly left Corey to sort the presents out, setting to making another hot chocolate; he had to hope that since Corey was busy trying to hide the presents, that he wouldn't notice the mistletoe that Jim had put upstairs. There was still much more downstairs that he could distract Corey with anyway.

"Where's Daddy?" Griffin looked past Jim, confused since he'd heard his dad talking.

"He's gone to hide our presents, Griff. Then we can surprise him with loads of smooches!"

"Yay!"

Jim smiled, "It's gonna be a big surprise though, so you have to be quiet and sneaky," Jim heard the stairs creak and grabbed Corey's mug of chocolate to meet him at the kitchen door, "Hello again."

"Hi," Corey took the mug of Jim and had a sip, "Thank you, this is amazing! We should sit down, I wanna relax now," Jim cleared his throat and looked up; Corey shook his head, "You know," Corey pulled Jim down for a short kiss, "If you want loads of kisses, you could just ask me." Jim smiled innocently then headed into the kitchen with Corey.

"Daddy!"

"Whatcha need bud?"

"C'mere!" Griff looked up noticing his dad wasn't quite under the mistletoe and took his hand, pulling him back over towards it and putting his arms up. "Hold me??"

"Right here...?" Corey asked. "We're getting ready to sit down bud,"

"Nooooo! Right here!"

Momentarily confused, Corey picked up his son, not wanting to upset the little boy. As soon as Griffin was settled in his arms, he gave Corey a big kiss on the cheek and hugged him tight, giggling like mad. Watching from the couch, Jim's heart absolutely melted; there was nothing he adored more than the bond Corey shared with his son. Standing here a moment cuddling and kissing his son, Corey caught a glimpse of the mistletoe above him and realized why it was so urgent that he stop right there.

"Oh my god, Jim you told him too?" He couldn't help but laugh, loving the way Jim included Griffin in everything.

"Of course I did! He went out with me to buy it and he helped me put it all up! He wanted to get kisses too, y'know."

"Yeah Daddy! I like kisses too!" Griff butted in, that huge signature Taylor grin on his face.

"I bet you do," Corey grinned too, taking a seat on the couch close to Jim. "Also Jim, I couldn't help but notice that there wasn't a ladder out from putting all this mistletoe up... Oooooohhhh, right right, you probably didn't need one did you?"

"Hey..." Jim pouted and slouched down on the sofa as Corey chuckled happily.

"I'm just messin' baby. You know I love my men tall," Corey leaned into Jim and gave him a kiss, "even when they ignore the mistletoe conveniently hung right over the couch,"

Jim couldn't help but crack a smile seeing Corey play along. Returning his affections, he gently tilted Corey's chin up and kissed him again, this time a little deeper. For a moment, the two men relished in their kiss, filling it with as much passion and love as they could without getting too heated. Before they got too breathless, Jim pulled back and gave Corey some eskimo kisses and cuddled him closely. Until dinner time, the two of them snuggled up and watched cartoons while Griffin stretched out in both their laps happily.

Wrapping up the evening, Jim and Corey cooked Griffin's favorite meal for dinner and happily tucked him in afterwards. Before long, both men had gotten themselves cleaned up and ready for bed. Tired from the hassle of shopping, Corey was the first one in bed, laying back looking up at all the mistletoe hung over the bed.

"See something interesting?" Jim asked innocently as he got into bed with his boyfriend.

"If I wasn't so tired, I'd be all over you." Corey yawned and rolled onto Jim's chest.

"That's not what this is?" The older man chuckled and got comfortable.

"Shut up, dammit." Corey huffed and kissed Jim's jaw. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Corey," Jim kissed his head and the pair snuggled up and drifted off to sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~

Christmas finally arrived for the family; Griffin was the first to wake, his happiness too much to contain, he woke Corey and Jim by bouncing on their bed.

The two smiled, promptly following Griffin downstairs; the young boy quickly grabbed his gifts then teared into them as soon as Jim and Corey were settled on the floor. The couple smiled in pure enjoyment as Griffin revelled in his gifts; Corey and Jim exchanged their gifts with one another, happy to open theirs from Griffin first.

They soon smothered him in kisses, thanking him for the gifts; Corey had helped Griffin pick out Jim's and Jim had helped with Corey's. Jim got loads of new picks and a new watch while Corey had been given a new notebook and some new shoes.

Just as Corey went to open his gift from Jim, the older stopped him, "Hold on, I wanna open mine first! Besides, I need to help with yours." Jim smiled.

Corey could never deny that smile, "Fine, fine. I just hope you've not spent too much on me."

"Of course not," Jim smiled innocently; he happily tore into his present, his jaw dropping as he revealed it, "Me spent too much?! What about you?"

"I would never," Corey smiled; Jim leaned over and kissed him softly, "Can I open mine now?"

Jim smiled, "Of course!" He watched as Corey unwrapped his first gift; as soon as he opened the box, he broke out into a huge grin.

"You've been slaving over knitting us things, Jim! You didn't have to knit a sweater!" He held it up in front of him, extremely impressed with his boyfriend's work.

"Well I couldn't just go out and buy you a sweater, silly. This one's made with love! And custom made just for you. Try it on!"

Corey grinned widely and pulled his new sweater on over his t-shirt, absolutely in love with it. It was extremely soft and it fit him perfectly; even the collar fit him just right, unlike anything he could buy in stores, "Jim! It's perfect!"

"I told you I made it special! I know you never find stuff that fits perfectly...So I helped! Made a nice perfect hole for that neck of yours." Jim chuckled and pressed a kiss to Corey's neck as he playfully rolled his eyes, "Now! Open the smaller one!" As the blonde man opened the box, Jim smiled more, "May I?" Corey nodded, slightly speechless; Jim took the ring and put it on Corey's finger, "So, I guess you're saying yes?"

"Definitely!" Corey grinned and hugged Jim tightly, Jim held Corey close, "You're amazing."

Jim smiled then gently kissed Corey's neck, "So are you. And..." He kissed behind Corey's earlobe, "I've got another gift for you later," He whispered, "You can't unwrap it though, it needs to be undressed."

"I could never guess what it is," Corey pulled away then, giving Jim a quick peck to his lips, "Hey, Griff. Daddy and Jim are gonna get married!" He picked up his son and sat him on his knee.

"Yaaay! Can I come?"

Corey nodded and chuckled, "Of course, you'll be my best, little, man!"

Griffin smiled and hugged both men tight, excited that they would stay together. After cleaning up the mess of wrapping paper, Corey and Jim put batteries in Griffin's new toys and he ran around the living room playing with everything he got. Watching him happily, Jim and Corey sat back and snuggled up awhile before they started their day and got started on Christmas dinner. Corey leaned into Jim, admiring his engagement ring.

"Do you like it, Corey?"

"James. I love it." Corey kissed his fiancé tenderly and nuzzled into his neck, "I love you. I can't believe you proposed to me..."

"Why? Why can't you believe it? You knew we'd be together forever. You really didn't expect it?"

"No! I mean, it's just so much, baby! I just love you. I'm so happy! I can't wait until our wedding," Corey kissed Jim again, more than happy to be held for awhile.

~ ~ ~ ~

Later that night after everything had settled down, Corey and Jim were finally tucking Griffin into bed. After spending the day playing with his toys and chatting with family, he was thoroughly worn out. Once he was out, there would be no waking him up, and that's just what Corey and Jim wanted. They made sure he was snuggled in and read him a story, smiling when he went out like a light.

Pretending he had forgotten about Jim's present, Corey stepped out of his son's room and stretched and yawned, heading to their bedroom sluggishly, "Man, I'm exhausted."

"Oh. You're gonna be exhausted when I'm done with you. You can't fool me," Jim smacked his ass then shut the door behind them, "You really wanna pass up your last gift?"

"Hell no." Corey turned and smirked at the older man, pulling him down and smashing their lips together. Jim couldn't help but moan into the kiss, tugging at Corey's hair as he felt his hands begin to roam down to the growing bulge in his pants.

"C'mon Corey." Jim murmured between them, backing Corey up to the bed.

"What?" He smirked, crawling back onto the bed. "Need something?"

"Open your damn gift." The taller man growled and pinned his fiancé beneath him.

"I love it when you're needy, baby." Corey muttered, groping Jim's groin and kissing at his neck. Feeling Jim nip his ear, he knew not to keep the man waiting too long. He freed his hands then pulled off Jim's shirt, kissing his chest as his fumbled with his belt. Finally getting his jeans undone, Corey reached into Jim's boxers and stroked his length, smirking when the older man let out a shaky breath.

"Fucking hell, Corey..." Jim pulled Corey's shirt off as well, sucking at the sensitive spot on his neck. He smirked hearing the groan Corey let out, palming his length through his jeans, ready to be the one to tease.

Corey tugged Jim's length; enjoying how the taller man pulled back and gave a throaty groan, "I love you so much," He pulled his finance into a soft kiss, "Let me unwrap my gift, mister." Jim gave into Corey for a moment, the younger made short work of the taller's clothing; Jim then quickly undressed Corey too and pinned him back to the bed.

"I'm gonna love you so much," Jim whispered; he leaned over and nibbled Corey's sensitive spot, enjoying the groan that he got in response, "Always..." Jim then kissed his way down Corey's body, stopping sometimes to suck gently and leave hickey's along his way.

Just the initial thought of Jim inside him, the younger man had been hard and now that all of Jim's attention was on him, he couldn't help but feel more turned on; the taller kept teasing, wanting to drive his fiancé crazy and damn, did Jim know it was affecting Corey.

Corey gasped when Jim's lips hovered over his cock, "No touching." Jim spoke softly; he then lifted Corey's legs over his shoulders and slowly began teasing the singer's entrance with the tip of his tongue.

The younger's breathing quickened slightly; Jim smirked to himself then slowly pushed his tongue inside, slowly working away at loosening Corey's muscles. He absorbed every groan that passed Corey's lips, feeling himself becoming more turned on by those groans.

Jim felt Corey relax and he reluctantly pulled away, as much as he wanted to continue teasing, they were both ready and in need of each other; the guitarist gently placed Corey's legs down then slid between them.

He leaned over and grabbed the bottle of lube out of the bedside table; Jim lubed his cock then gently lubed Corey's entrance, using his fingers. He merely placed the bottle on top of the table then turned his full attention back to Corey; Jim leaned down and brought Corey into a soft kiss while he slowly slid his cock into his waiting fiancé, drinking in the groan Corey gave.

Jim let Corey settle and adjust to his size; he was brought into a kiss this time and a gentle rocking of Corey's hips told Jim that he was ready. He thrust to the slow and gentle pace, his lust beginning to take over as Corey's walls invited every last inch of his cock; his thrusts gained speed and they soon found a steady rhythm.

Hearing Corey's pleasured groans, Jim was beginning to feel a bit overwhelmed; no sound could possibly be sexier than that. As he began to quicken his pace, the younger man let loose a prolonged groan, hinting to Jim that he'd brushed his sweet spot. Smirking, the taller man began pounding into his spot, only feeling more turned on as his name spilled from Corey's lips.

Corey gripped onto Jim's arms tightly, begging for more. Hearing his pleas, Jim was happy to oblige, plunging into his fiancé harder and deeper. Corey easily kept up with his new quicker pace, sweat beginning to run down his neck as he basked in the heat of the moment.

Easily getting overwhelmed by the pleasure he felt, Corey let out a desperate groan, his cock beginning to leak pre-cum. "Jim...Jim touch me!" The younger man begged, pulling Jim down and biting his neck hard when he merely smirking and ignored him.

The taller man groaned in pleasure; he loved it when Corey got demanding. Just looking into his eyes, Jim knew he needed it. Keeping up his rough, quick pace, Jim reached down and stroked Corey's cock in rhythm to his thrusts, clenching his jaw as he felt Corey tensing around him. He knew Corey was close to the edge, and it was only obviously that he was going to take Jim too when he lost it. Both men would have loved to drag the moment out, but neither were willing to let go of the lust flowing between them.

Completely giving in to his will, Jim closed his eyes and took a new angle and began pounding into the singer roughly, smirking behind his groans as he heard the headboard of the bed hitting the wall. Beneath him, Corey was nothing more than a puddle of desire, obviously moments away from his release.

One more thrust from Jim and the younger man let out a loud groan and came hard over his fiancé's hand, panting and doing his best to keep up until Jim found his release. The taller man still had his eyes clenched shut and a tight grip on Corey's hips, desperately working for his release, "Corey...Corey I'm almost there, fuck, I'm almost--"

Jim was interrupted by his own prolonged groan as Corey's walls milked him of his seed. The two rode out their high as much as they could, both panting heavily. After another moment, Jim finally stilled, his mind numb from his absolute satisfaction. "Oh Corey..." He murmured as he carefully pulled out.

"Hmm?" Corey let out a whimper, snuggling into Jim as soon as he dropped beside him.

"That was amazing...You feel so amazing, baby..." Jim pulled Corey into his chest, his hands roaming down to rub the singer's ass, "I'm so glad you're mine, Corey. Mine forever."

"I am too, James," The shorter man purred and pressed a kiss to his fiancé's jaw, "Having _this_ forever, fuck, I'm the luckiest man in the world."

Jim shook his head, "I'm lucky too, you have no idea how happy you make me feel," He kissed Corey's temple, "We should get some rest. We have plenty of time to talk about how lucky we are."

"Fine," Corey grumbled, only because he was tired, "I love you, James."

"I love you too, Corey." They snuggled up together and they soon drifted off, completely exhausted.


End file.
